Mr Buxley
by FaithinBones
Summary: A day in the life of Ray Buxley. For the 'A Day in the Life FanFic Challenge'.


JAG'ed Bones in the Caskett came up with this story idea. Thank you.

A Day in the Life FanFic Challenge: This is a Bonesology fanfic challenge story. It centers on a minor character and portrays a day in their life that shows us a behind the scenes day at the Lab, the FBI . . . anywhere our heroes will be.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

He'd received a package in the mail and much to his surprise and gratification it was a signed first edition of Temperance Brennan's latest book. Eagerly he'd read it and it had given him great pleasure to do so. He really loved her writing style and how she didn't flinch describing the gory parts of being a forensic anthropologist.

Of course, once he was done reading it, he wasn't done with the book. Oh no. As was his custom with each newly released novel written by Temperance Brennan, he carried the book around with him where ever he went and made a great show of reading it in restaurants and his favorite bar. He was so proud of 'his' Temperance and he loved to tweak her former classmates with her success.

Sitting at the table near the entrance to the bar, Ray Buxley had his book open to page 87. With a beer in one hand and the book propped up with the other hand, he was rereading the book and displaying his treasure at the same time.

Much to the annoyance of Andy Pleuger, Ray had been in the bar four times that week with his book in tow. "Mr. Buxley I thought you were a fast reader. It seems to me you should be done with that book by now."

Carefully placing his beer down on the table, Ray turned to stare at the Shop Teacher. "This is the third read through. I keep finding little gems that I missed the first couple of times I read it. Temperance packs her novels with so much information that there is no way a novice like me can pick it all up the first couple of times I read it . . . it's no wonder she's a popular author. You know this book is on the best seller list. Third week in a row and her last book was on the list for twenty-six weeks."

Well aware of Temperance's popularity, Andy shifted in his seat and glanced at his friend Ryan Hawking to see how he was taking this conversation.

Ryan sipped his beer and finally turned to look at the school janitor. "Mr. Buxley, no one cares that Temperance is a bestselling author. She was a nothing when she was in school and she's just lucky that there are a lot of idiots out there that like to read drivel."

Slowly, Ray placed his book down, stood up and stalked over to where Ryan was sitting. "A nothing? You're calling Temperance Brennan a nothing?"

Ryan didn't want to fight with Ray, but really the man was unbearable sometimes. "I said she was a nothing here in school . . . sure she's a famous author, but look at what she writes. Those books are horrible shit and anyone who thinks differently can kiss my ass."

Unexpectedly Ray laughed and slapped Ryan on the back very hard. "So . . . so a man who passed English with a D . . . you really think you know what good literature is?" Ray stopped laughing and leaned on the table. "Listen little man . . . you wouldn't know good literature if it bit you on the ass let alone kissed it."

A few laughs in the room cause Ryan to blush. "How the hell do you know I made a D in English? You're just a damn janitor. You pick up trash and mop floors for a living."

Now Andy knew that Ryan had gone too far. Most people were just a little bit afraid of Ray Buxley. The man had been a marine in a former life and had served in some dangerous places. Ray would have probably stayed in, but his mother had come down with cancer and he'd left the service to take care of her until she died. Everyone in town knew Ray's history and no one really crossed the man. With those thoughts racing through his head, Andy stood up. "I got to go to the bathroom."

Ignoring the Shop teacher, Ray clamped his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "So you got something against a man working for a living? How's that great job of yours going there Ryan . . . you work in a box company don't you? You um . . . how shall I put this . . . you sit on your ass all day moving boxes with a forklift from one part of the building to another . . . yeah, that's so much more important than a janitor . . . just so much better."

Ryan knew he'd crossed a line and his fellow patrons were not going to help him and he knew it. "Go away Ray . . . go back to your book and drool all over it because it was written by that . . ."

He wasn't allowed to finish that sentence. Ray pulled Ryan from his chair and pushed his chest into the younger man's chest. Their noses almost touching, Ray snarled. "Finish that sentence and you'll be singing soprano for the rest of your life, if you have a rest of your life."

Afraid, Ryan felt weak from fright. "I'm leaving Ray . . . if you hurt me I'll press charges."

A smirk on his face, Ray backed away a step. "You do that Ryan and you don't come near me again until you apologize."

"Apologize? Like hell." Ryan was outraged. Filled with disbelief, he looked for support from the other patrons and found none. "You know Ray, some day someone is going to have to find out why you have such a crush on Temperance Brennan. Did you . . ." Knocked to the ground, Ryan was surprised to find his nose bloody. "You . . ."

"Ryan!" The owner of the bar had had enough. Marching over to where Ryan was lying, April leaned over the bleeding man and snarled at him. "Ryan . . . I've had enough of your shit. Everyone knows that Temperance Brennan kneed you in the balls in the hallway that time you touched her where you shouldn't have. If you'd done that to me I'd have killed you. Leave and don't come back. You're just too damn embarrassing and I don't want to look at you anymore."

Ryan scrambled to his feet. "He hits me and I'm banned and I didn't do anything to that bitch. She made that up."

The gall of the statement made Ray snort. "Bullshit. Two students saw you and they told their friends. I heard them . . . we all know what you did and we know what Temperance did to you . . . you were always a loser. The best thing Temperance ever did was leave this one horse town to get away from assholes like you. If it wasn't for my sister Mavis, I'd leave this shit hole too."

Humiliated, Ryan's cheeks burned a bright red color. "Well I'm done with this place too. I'm moving next week. This place has got to be the worst place ever and you're all a bunch of damn losers." With that, he left the bar.

Ray turned to face April. "I'm sorry, April. Really I am. I didn't mean to take it this far with Ryan, but he needed his ass wiped."

April picked up Ryan's half empty glass of beer and smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it. We all know you were Temperance's friend. She kind of freaked most of us out because she was so damn smart and blunt, but at least she was honest. Now that I'm older I can appreciate that . . . just don't drive anymore of my customers away Ray. I really can't afford it."

A little remorseful, Ray nodded his head. "Yeah, sorry about that. I tell you what . . . I'm going to order your Special and eat dinner here every Friday night. It will give Mavis a break from cooking and kind of make up for the loss . . . well a little anyway."

Amused, April patted Ray on the shoulder. "It's a good thing I like you Ray. You're honest and you're entertaining . . . now go back to your book and rub our noses in Temperance's success. You know you want to."

Ray liked April a lot. She'd been the class clown in school, but she had a head on her shoulders when it came to business and being on the right side of issues. "Yeah . . . I do." Ray chuckled and walked back over to his table. As he picked up his book, he noticed the smiles on the patrons in the room. He knew they thought he was weird, but that was alright. He had a role to play in his little town and he intended to play it up as often as possible. After all, what else was there to do in a small town?

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


End file.
